The Final Battle
by Rei Kamada
Summary: This is a story about the Princesses of and the Generals at their last moments together. All of the Generals, who are still brainwashed, have come to kill the Princesses. All the inner senshi are in it, but mostly about the Princess of Mars and Jadite.


The Final Battle

Hay all, this is a very only fanfic I did along time ago. It was my first try at a Sailor Moon past fanfic, I am planning on having more. This is kind of sad, it is a little gross, but it isn't that bad. Enjoy!  
  
  


The Final battle   


  
The battle raged on as the scouts tried to give their all to the cause. No one knew what was going to happen as the sun castes its morning light on to the beautiful Moon Kingdom, or what was left of it. The Negaverse had come to take it's beauty and power, they seemed like they were wining. When all of Queen Beryl minions were gone the only people left on the battle field was the Princesses and Generals. The Generals eyes were dark and full of hate, just waiting to kill the annoying brats. The Princesses eyes had tears coming out as they saw the evil in their loves eyes. Before they had been taken by the evil queen each General found their perfect loves. But nothing matters anymore. It was all up to saving the Moon Princess now.' All of   
the princesses thought. Each eyeing out their loves and ready to   
kill them or go down fighting.   
  
The Princess of Venus taking her love Malacite, The Princess of Mars taking her man Jadite, The Princess of Mercury taking the man she thought was the one Zoicite, and The Princess of Jupiter taking her one true love Nephrite. The battle lines were drawn as the Generals started the fight. Venus started to fight hard right away, hitting Malacite with a hard blow to the head, she hated hurting him. He went down and fell to the ground, his breathing shallow. His memory regained before he left this life, he looked up to the Princess he gave his heart to. He put his hand on her face and brushed away the tears.   
  
I am sorry for what I have done to you, I never meant it to go this way. He said as his breath was swept from his lungs. Good bye my love. He said with one last breath. Princess Venus held his body in her arm with tears streaking her face. But she new her loyalty to the Moon Princess was more important to her then her dead love.   
  
Before Malacite hit the ground the Princess of Mercury was beginning her fight with the man she loved. He dodged Mercury's powers easily and got behind her, with one swift move. He drew his weapon and jabbed her in the back. Mercury screamed and fell to the ground in pain. But before she couldn't fight anymore she threw what power she had left at him which threw Zoicite to the ground. His head hit a rock loudly and jogged his memory. He remembered what he had done to the one he had loved and stared to cry as he set his eyes on the bloody Princess. She looked up at him with the last energy she had and smiled.   
  
I am sorry Zoicite, I didn't mean to hurt you. She said in pain.   
  
No Princess I do not deserve to live, I have killed you and your love for me is not deserved! Zoicite yelled. No matter what you do to me I will always love you. She said. Breathing became hard and her eyes rolled back into her head. Zoicite screamed and was in a rage. Once the anger came back so did the evil, and he had Princess Venus in sight.   
  
A yell was heard from the Princess of Jupiter, she had been hurt many times. And her one true love was in pain also. She was in more pain seeing him like this then in her own pain. His eyes were so dark that no white was showing and his motives where evil. Jupiter hit him once more making him angry and jabbing her in the leg, both in agonizing pain. Jupiter dogged the next cut but fell down after dogging. He took advantage and threw his sword at her.   
  
She rolled over before it hit hit her and threw all her energy to him. Both got wounded, both in very much pain. Nephrite fell to the ground as the electricity surged through his body making the evil leave. He was in very much pain and was screaming as he was fighting with the evil also. Jupiter's vision became blurred as the pain for the sword in her side started to kill her. She saw her true love in pain and agony and tried to help him, but he was a foot or two away from her on the ground.   
  
A tear fell from the beautiful face of Princess Jupiter to see her love in pain because of her. His eyes became dilated then went back to the beauty that the Princess had known before. Nephrite smiled a cracked smile at the Princess making her laugh. Then she yelled in pain as the pain surged through her body. Nephrite crawled toward her dying body and a tear rolled down his cheek. I killed her' he thought. The pain could never leave, the pain in his heart and his body. He felt like he was ready to collapse as his love wavered in his arms. Jupiter felt like she was ready to die, she felt so much pain. They looked into each others eyes needing no words to show their feelings. Jupiter smiled and her bright happy eyes fell back into the darkness of death. Nephrite cried one silent tear as he to died.   
  
Yelling echoed through the desolate battle field as the last 4 fought. Venus and Zoicite were yelling and shouting at each other as they moving loudly across the large field. But no words or noise was heard as the Princess of Mars and Jadite fought. Both were skillful at fighting and loved to do it. Both had some cuts and bruises as they kept fighting each other. The noise of feet scuffling over the dirt was heard by both parties.   
  
Venus and Zoicite were trying their hardest to try to keep their composer, both had lost so much over this war. Zoicite jabbed at Venus and she was hit. He tried to kill her in one more hit but she swiftly turned and grabbed his sword out of his hands in one movement and jabbed him in the back. Both fell to the ground, both bleeding and in pain. Both thinking of their true loves. Venus had some energy left and crawled to the dead body on her love. She put her head on his chest and cried a tear for all her friends who had died in this war. Zoicite very slowly crawled to his love and moved the Princesses blue hair out of her face. He smiled as he thought of the wonderful memories of her life.   
  
Both Princess Venus and General Zoicite died next to the ones that they loved with more power then could have been known by anyone else.   
  
The only people left on the field were the Princess of Mars and General Jadite. Both were equal in power and skill, both second in command in their ranks. The sun started to set as both of them noticed that they had been fighting the whole day now. Both were tired and hungry but neither would admit it. Mars thought of all the fun her and Jadite had had during his time on   
the moon. She thought she had found the one true love for her, the one she could have had a wonderful life with forever. She had always been jealous over the Moon Princess and her Prince from earth. They had always has a wonderful relationship, and they both loved each other with more power then even the silver crystal seemed to have.   
  
Jadite mind was clogged with many thoughts, many feelings. Queen Beryl, the one he had giving his life to told him these Princesses were evil and needed to be killed. Memories of things he only thought was a trick came to his mind. Things of the Princess he was fighting, that she was the one he loved. But he shook it off as she came for the kill. The Princess of Mars threw the most powerful weapon that her planet gave her. The fire blow couldn't be dodged and he got hurt pretty bad. He wouldn't give up, he went for her after the smoke started to clear. He came after her with his sword in hand full speed. But she didn't move, she didn't try to dodged it. Her purple eyes looked strait into his mind, she pushed into it as hard as she could.   
  
Jadite I am not your enemy. Don't you remember our love? We vowed to be together forever.' Her spirit said to him, but as this was all going on he was still running full speed at her. You must remember, you aren't the Queen's slave. Believe.'   
  
His eyes went back to their normal blue color. His body took a little longer to understand it wasn't under the evil queens power. Once it was known to every part of his body he tried to stop but his sword hit her anyway. He tried to make it shallow but it was no use, she fell to the ground but made no noise in pain. Jadite fell to the ground also feeling he was ready to collapse. He noticed that in most places you could see his bone threw the chard pieces of skin that clung to him. They both knew they still had a little time before they must leave into the next life. They looked into each others eyes.   
  
Dear Princess, I love you so much. He smiled as he talked. Mars looked up at his face to see what she had done to him. He was burned very badly and his light blond hair was barely there. Jadite looked to see that she was bleeding very bad, but he kept on saying what he meant to say in the beginning.   
  
I know you know how much you mean to me, but I can tell you already know. He hung his head low as he was ready to hear what she was going to say.   
  
Yes Jadite I have loved you so much, and I thought you were going to be my one true love. She paused wishing she never had to say the next few words. But we weren't destined. A tear fell from her cheeks as she said the words. Jadite brushed it away from her face. He hated seeing her like this but she new as well as he did that destiny had them going two different ways. He started to get dizzy and noticed the princess trying to hide the pain she was in.   
  
My Princess, if we go on to become someone else in the next life please forget me and go for the man you were destined to be with. He said with a heavy heart. He had always wished Mars to be his wife, but someone came to him in a dream. They told him that he wasn't the one that would have the Princesses heart, and that he shouldn't take it, for she was destined with another.   
  
Jadite, I wish we were destined to be together. She said as another tear streaked her face.   
  
Never say such things princess, destiny could give you your wish. You want what it gives you never say such things. He said in a kind but stern voice. He felt he was very close to death but he was going to hold on until his Princess was ready.   
  
Jadite do you think you know who my destined man could been? She asked as her breath got shorter and her side began to hurt more.   
  
Yes, I know who he his. But I can not tell you who this man is. You must find out who he is on your own. He is worthy for you love and a very trust worthy man. Just wait for destiny to show you. He gasped as he felt his eyes sting, he was going to die in seconds. Dear princess, remember me not as your first love but as a friend that loves you very much. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you.   
  
Mars gasped also as death became apparent to her also. She began to feel numb and her mouth dry.   
  
I love you Jadite you didn't mean to hurt me. She felt like she was ready to collapse as the world around her became dark. But she heard her loves voice echo through her ears.   
  
I love you to my Princess. The moon grew dark as bodies scattered across the battle field. The earth became apparent in the sky as it brighten the moon. This may be the end of their lives now, but just the beginning for destiny to change things. Their futures will be shown to them soon enough, but as the Moon Princess sees her friends scattered across the field she looked to the future for help as she sees her end is to come very soon. But as the moon goes out of sight the lives of all the Princesses will be remembered forever and known as true friends.


End file.
